falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
工业之手
}} The industrial hand is a weapon found within the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. 背景 这种武器是大分水嶺的特产，由一副机械手套、一副圆盘电锯和一个未知的动力源组成。它本来是一种工业用具，用来切割各种材料，从塑料到金属都不在话下。而用来切人的话，它也绝对是一件可怕的武器。 特徵 当使用的时候，手套上的圆盘电锯会向前伸出。和一般的肉搏武器不同，如果按住攻击键不放，你将会不停地用电锯切割目标，造成持续不断的伤害。你使用持续攻击时，它的攻击是无视防御的，both Damage Resistance and Damage Threshold. It can essentially be seen as an Unarmed version of the Ripper. V.A.T.S. Special Attacks 耐久度 它可以攻击7995次 from full condition before breaking. Variants *Power fist - the common variant found in the Mojave Wasteland. *Power fist (GRA) - a variant created by Gun Runners' Arsenal that accepts modifications. *Greased Lightning - a unique variant added by Gun Runners' Arsenal. *Salt-Upon-Wounds' power fist - a unique power fist carried by Salt-Upon-Wounds. *Saturnite fist - the common variant found in the Big MT. *Saturnite fist super-heated - the variant that underwent the process of overheating in The Sink. Comparison 位置 * 艾什顿导弹发射井控制站门口的箱子里就有一个。 * 尤利西斯的神殿也能找到两个。Maintenance and Storage, in a footlocker in the room with three eyebot charging stations. The door is opened with the nearby terminal.另一個in a footlocker next to some small stairs leading to a lot of useless consoles. *Between Boxwood Hotel roof and Ulysses' Temple, found in a footlocker at a campsite in the center of the area. Notes * This weapon is marked as "Player Only", meaning it cannot be equipped by non-player characters. * Like other automatic close combat weapons with a critical multiplier, the industrial hand checks for critical hits several times a second. * It is considered an improved holdout weapon. * The industrial hand's V.A.T.S. attack animation is unusual, due to the automatic nature of the weapon type. The attack is initiated but the automatic damage is not applied, nor does the target act as if harmed, until the end of the attack when the damage is finally applied. It also has a slight knockback effect. * It has the highest durability of any unarmed weapon in Fallout: New Vegas at 1600 HP, but this is balanced, as automatic weapons degrade much faster than regular weapons. * The industrial hand has the highest amount of DPS when considering the Unarmed weapon category. **The industrial hand also has the highest critical damage out of all automatic Unarmed/Melee weapons, with a staggering 40, rather than a 10 like the thermic lance or 8 like the chainsaw. * The industrial hand has a unique animation when equipped, much like that of the power fist, where instead of steam/air is ejecting from the ports, dirt or dust is shown blowing out of what seems to be exhaust chambers. * It is impossible to perform a Legion Assault, Khan Trick or a Ranger Takedown with this weapon. * Though it is a variant of the pneumatic power fist, it cannot be used for the challenge Vault 13's Revenge. * This weapon works well with the weapon binding ritual, allowing each hit to be boosted by 10, which is also unaffected by DT and DR. Bugs * Selecting V.A.T.S. special moves (i.e. cross, uppercut) will cause the player to stand in place and continuously punch during the sequence, without contacting the target enemy. Possibly fixed by repeatedly trying to access the Pip-Boy. * This weapon's sound will fail to play if the attack button is held and released continuously. Sounds Category:Lonesome Road weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Unarmed skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons en:Industrial hand es:Mano industrial ru:Индустриальный кастет uk:Індустріальний кастет